


Hooray For Boobies

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wakes up one morning with boobs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooray For Boobies

Tommy rolled over and groaned. What the hell did he drink last night? Standing up gingerly, he pressed his hands over his eyes and stumbled to the bathroom. Eyes still closed, he leaned over the toilet, one hand on the wall, the other making sure he didn’t piss on his feet. Finishing up he finally opened his eyes and stumbled to the sink, splashing cold water over his face before he gaped at his reflection in the mirror. _What the fuck?_

Looking from the mirror then back at his chest, he tentatively reached up and cupped his breasts… Yes his _breasts_. Taking a deep breath, Tommy peered down again as his hands squeezed his newly supple flesh, his thumbs slipping over his nipples sparking a shot that went straight to his cock. He did it again, this time drawing a soft moan as he pinched them, pulling lightly at the stiff peaks.

Twenty minutes later found him sitting on his couch, shirtless, manhandling his chest; he squeezed and kneaded his breasts, laughing, but pleased at the insanity of it all. He was so engrossed playing with himself, he didn’t hear the front door open, or his named called until there was an audible gasp in the doorway.

“Tommy… what the fuck?”

“Adam! I have boobs!” Tommy was clearly amused as he gestured to his chest with one hand, the other still fascinated with his new toys, fingers rolling and pinching at one nipple. Feeling a new wave of sensation from putting on a show for Adam, Tommy’s head fell back as he moaned.

“I can see that. Um… how though?” Adam asked as he sat next to Tommy, trying to look away as Tommy fondled himself. It wasn’t easy.

“Not sure, just woke up with these awesome tits,” Tommy blinked dazedly at Adam. “You wanna touch’em?”

“I… what?”

“Do. You. Want. To. Touch. Them?” Tommy said slowly as he leaned closer to Adam, his naked breasts brushing Adam’s arm. Pressing against Adam, Tommy smiled, looking up from beneath his eyelashes. “Come on, you know you want to.”

“Tommy…” Adam said as he reached out to push Tommy back, only to remember too late that Tommy’s shoulders were higher, and finding himself unintentionally fondling Tommy’s breasts. Tommy groaned softly as he angled himself further into Adam’s hands. Yanking them back as if he had been burned, Adam stood up and started pacing the living room. “Could you please put a shirt on?”

“Fine, spoilsport,” Tommy pouted as he slouched to his room and grabbed a shirt. Coming back out, he pulled a tee over his head. Tommy glared at Adam. “Happy now?”

“Yes. Now tell me what happened last night?” Adam asked as he sat back next to Tommy on the couch.

“Not sure, everything was fine; the last thing I remember was that I drank was some weird pineapple-y thing that Brad gave me…”

“ _Brad_ gave you? That shit!” Adam jumped to his feet and pulled out his phone.

“Wha… What did he do?” Tommy asked as his hands automatically found their way to his chest, in an almost protective manner.

“That little shit drugged you! Your breasts will be gone by morning. Brad did this to me once; it’s some weird drug that makes them grow for about 24 hours and then they’re gone,” Adam said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. Looking at Tommy’s now sullen face he offered a supportive smile. “Oh baby, it’s okay, you still have all day to play with them.”

“But no one else will play with me,” Tommy pouted, his bottom lip sticking out as his hands started softly kneading his breasts again. “Will you play with me?”

“Tommy… you know breasts aren’t my thing,” Adam said warily as he watched Tommy’s hands rubbing himself through the thin cotton material.

“But I still have this,” Tommy cupped his own crotch and lit up with glee as Adam’s mouth dropped open and his eyes got dark. “Come on Adam, I only have them for a day, play with me? Please?”

“I hate you Tommy Joe,” Adam growled as he grabbed Tommy behind the neck and hauled him forward into his lap. “God I shouldn’t be turned on right now.”

“But you are,” Tommy wiggled happily as he guided Adam’s palms under his hem and to his chest. “Come on, just for the day.”

“Fuck you Tommy Joe,” Adam said with no real heat as he explored Tommy’s unfamiliar dips and swells.

“Yeah, that’s the plan Adam,” Tommy laughed as he pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and started on Adam’s jeans. “That’s the plan.”


End file.
